


Survey Says...

by copyallcatsandacrobats (ordinaryalchemy)



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, One Shot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryalchemy/pseuds/copyallcatsandacrobats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassie comes home from work angry; Shawn decides that this will not do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survey Says...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moondragon23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondragon23/gifts).



> I love birthdays! I just found out moondragon23's was imminent, so I wanted to write her a thing. She requested domestic Shawn/Lassie with smut, and I hope I delivered. Happy birthday!

When Carlton Lassiter came home from work mildly pissy, Shawn Spencer called that a normal day and ignored him until he either felt like talking or fucking, one of which inevitably leading to the other. When he came home happy, pleased with himself and either a closed case or an arrest, Shawn annoyed him until he remembered that the only time he ever actually _was_ the best thing in the universe was in their bed. 

When one night he came home so angry that his eyes were blazing, his lips pressed together so hard that they were nearly nonexistent, throwing his briefcase onto the floor and kicking the door closed and then snapping, “Don't fucking start your shit with me tonight Shawn” before his boyfriend had even greeted him, Shawn tilted his head, his eyes flicking over every part of him, and he decided that this was Code Red time, that Immediate Bed wasn't going to cut it. 

“Right,” Shawn said. “I'm drawing you a bath.” He paused, considering that while Lassie gave him an exasperated look. “Scratch that—I'm drawing _us_ a bath. With bubbles.”

“Oh, for the love of Jesus.” Lassie rolled his eyes as he poured himself a drink. “Why in God's name would I want—”

“Because you can't sit in a tub of bubbles and be mad. At least not when your boyfriend is in there with you,” Shawn said pointedly. “And when he's going to listen to you rant about your day and rub your shoulders and maybe get all of your two thousand parts zestfully clean. Although I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to pay special attention to exactly nine of those parts.”

Lassie still looked pissed off, but he gazed at Shawn for a few seconds before asking, somewhat grumpily, “Which nine?”

“Hang on, let me get my checklist.” Shawn walked forward and reached for the hand Lassie wasn't using to hold his glass. He held it in both of his and stroked the palm until his fingers were flat, and then he bent forward and lightly kissed his palm. “One.” He took the Scotch from his other hand and set it on the counter, then did the same with his other hand, which was colder because of the ice. “Two.” He looked up and met Lassie's eyes, and saw that they were a little softer, a little less ragey. Shawn put his own hands on the back of his neck, his fingers gently rubbing in circles. “Three,” he continued, his voice going softer too as he moved closer yet, pressing against him until the edge of the counter hit Lassiter's back. 

Shawn stood on his toes to kiss his mouth, something that Lassie liked but Shawn didn't do often, preferring to pull him down (well, that's what he got for being so tall). Lassie kissed him back, both of his hands on Shawn's hips, which he used to grind against him a little. “Four,” he murmured, pulling back just enough to drag his lips down to the side of his throat. He dropped his hands down to Lassie's assie and gave both cheeks a healthy squeeze, pulling him forward into his own groin and then grinning when Lassie let out a low breath and his hardening cock pushed against his trousers. “Five.”

Shawn attached his lips to Lassie's throat, kissing and licking, and then his hands pulled down his tie and undid the first two buttons of his shirt so that he could lightly suck at his pale skin. Lassie made an “mmm” sound, barely more than a breath, and Shawn went on, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way until he could move his mouth to one nipple and then the other, rubbing the points as they came up with his tongue and very lightly biting, then giving each a medium-hard suck when Lassie's hands tightened on his hips. Shawn stood back up and grinned. “Do six and seven take you to Heaven?”

“What are eight and nine?”

“Your appendix and your gall-bladder,” Shawn said seriously. “They don't get nearly enough attention. I think they get left out far too often and that's why they act up and get all inflamed on some people.”

“I had my appendix out when I was fourteen.”

“See, that's what I'm talking about. You took it for granted and now it's gone forever. See that you don't have the _gall_ to do the same with some other of your organs. They're vital.”

“That one isn't,” Lassie said, his hands going around to Shawn's back and pulling him closer for another kiss.

“Okay, maybe not,” Shawn said when Lassie took his tongue back, thinking that he should have counted that, but it was too late if he wanted to include the Laws and Order south of his belt. His own dick was uncomfortably hard in his jeans, and when he started to sink down to his knees, kissing down Lassie's chest and stomach as he went, he adjusted himself before he settled into position and pressed his forehead against the belt buckle, mouthing around the head of his cock.

“Mmm... is that eight, then?”

“Of course not,” Shawn said, his voice slightly muffled, and he felt Lassie's dick twitch between his lips. He reached up to start undoing the belt, taking his sweet, slow time letting it hang loose and then pulling down the zipper. Lassie made an impatient noise and Shawn looked up at him, grinning when he saw how tightly he was gripping the edge of the counter. He put his mouth around his dick again, still over cloth, though not as much now—just his boxer shorts—one hand on his thigh and the other cupping his balls. 

“Shawn,” Lassie sighed.

He looked up again, raising his eyebrows but keeping his lips snug as a sweet, sweet hug.

Lassiter swallowed, reaching one hand forward and running through Shawn's hair, resting on the side of his face. “Let me feel that mouth, please?” He paused. “Or I'm afraid I'm going to feel the need to fuck you into next week.”

How could he ever say no to such manners? “How about both?” he suggested, slipping his fingers under the waistband of the boxers.

“Uh huh,” Lassie said, and applied pressure to the back of Shawn's neck when he opened his mouth, making him take his huge, hard cock almost all the way down. It was too big for Shawn to get it all without choking, but he was confident that if he kept practicing, he'd one day be able to, damned if he wouldn't. Lassie grunted softly when his head bobbed up and down slowly, rubbing with his tongue on the way forward and sucking on the way back. He pulled off with a pop, then gently blew cool air on the head before sucking it into his mouth as far as he could again. Lassie grunted again, this time louder but lower, and he leaned back against the counter to thrust his hips forward.

Shawn pulled his boxers down farther, knowing why Lassie refused to ever go commando (the times Shawn touched him during public visions, the times he touched him secretly, a hand trailing along his arm as he walked by his desk on the way to the chief's office, only when no one was looking and Lassie had the cover of his desk and no reason to get up for a solid five minutes) but still wishing he would at least once. He loved Lassie's cock, which was big and smooth and so, so hard, especially for Shawn, especially in the way he used it to slide over his tongue and fill his mouth, or to fuck him so hard and so good that he was reduced to single syllables that weren't even real words. Shawn pulled off that awesome, delicious dick again, trailing his lips down the side of the shaft until he got down to his balls, and then he took one into his mouth, looking up to see Lassie tilt his head back and let out a harsh pant toward the ceiling. He squeezed it with his lips, not too tightly, and then did the same with the other, sucking it between his lips and releasing, pulling it back into his mouth. He let it go and looked up, grinning again.

“Eight and nine,” he said. “Are we feeling fine?”

“Stop... rhyming,” Lassie panted.

Shawn got to his feet. “Now that I have curbed your wrath, I think it's time for a bubble bath,” he recited.

“Yeah, okay. But come here first.”

Shawn stepped into Lassie's arms, where he was kissed until he couldn't breathe anymore. He wrapped his fingers around Lassie's dick, which was still rock hard (and a little wet from Shawn's mouth), and Lassie pulled him closer, thrusting his cock into Shawn's hand and then kissing his ear. “I love you,” he whispered.

Shawn smiled and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head of Lassie's cock, making him almost growl with want; he was perfectly okay with a bit of teasing as long as there was an end in sight, but the longer Shawn kept him pent up, the harder he was going to get it, which he loved. “I know,” he said happily, and kissed him under the jaw again. He reached behind Lassie, picked up his Scotch, and pressed it into his hands as he stepped back. “I'm gonna go get the water started,” he said. “Finish that and come join me. Fair warning, I might get naked.”

“Gasp,” Lassie said dryly, and then smiled as he sipped his drink again and Shawn headed for the bathroom.

Shawn had the tub half-full of steaming water (he liked it so hot it turned his skin bright pink or red, finding the time it took to sink into it and then the heat the most relaxing) and foaming with the half-bottle of Mr. Bubble he'd emptied into it when Lassie came in from the bedroom, wearing only his robe and holding two towels. He took one look at the steam emanating from the faucet and gave Shawn a sharp, disapproving look.

“Stop trying to boil me,” he said, leaning down and giving the knob with the blue C on it a hard yank. “I told you I don't like it that hot.”

“I thought the H stood for Happy,” Shawn said unconcernedly, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding his arms out of it. 

“Then what does the C stand for?”

“Codswallop.”

Lassie nodded, using his hand to mix the cold into the rest of the water and creating more bubbles. “I think those settings are only standard on bathtubs in Crazy Town.”

“No, I'm quite sure that in Crazy Town they stand for Calefacient and Hypothermic.” Shawn stripped off his tee and tossed it to the hamper while Lassie snorted.

Shawn got in first, sinking down to the bottom of the big tub with his back against the edge, making a high-pitched whine when his balls began sinking into water that was still hot enough to make him trot, thankyouverymuch. Lassie watched him, and then shook his head and started to get in so that his back was against the other side and they'd be facing each other, and Shawn grabbed his hand.

“No, no,” he said, and tugged gently, spreading his legs to make room. “Sit against me, and I'll rub your shoulders while you tell me what happened.”

Lassiter sighed and then obeyed, and after several minutes of wiggling and squeezing, they were finally both comfortable with Lassie's back leaning on Shawn's chest, Shawn's dick against the small of his back, his knees bent around his sides, his feet up on Lassie's thighs. Shawn used some body wash to slick up his hands to work out the knots in his shoulders, and Lassie actually relaxed back against him and then started to rub Shawn's feet as he told him about a case that had started to go right, especially when he'd made an ID based on witness testimony from a case almost ten years old, but then had suddenly turned off into Bad City when Juliet had discovered that the name they had was an alias, and that the man they were most likely looking for had been recently married—to a city councilman's daughter. Said councilman had been in Chief Vick's office today, ranting to her and then to Lassie and Jules about them “harassing” his daughter's new husband, who, yes, had had some... problems... in the past, but that didn't, in fact, make him a 'scum-sucking druggie meathead'.

Lassie paused at that, and Shawn nodded, knowing what must have happened next. “And then you said...?”

Lassie huffed. “I may have told him that I'd heard it both ways,” he said reluctantly. 

Shawn snorted. “I approve.”

“Yeah, well, the chief didn't—I have desk duty for the rest of the week, because apparently the truth of the matter is far less important than maintaining our professionalism. I _am_ professional—as far as I can be, and as far as other people deserve it. My disagreement was said with the utmost politeness, and now O'Hara's going to be making the arrest without me. That should be _my_ collar— _I'm_ the one who spent two days going through cold cases and linking him with the Henreid murder back in '99. I'm the one who got his partners to flip, one after the other.”

Shawn scooped up some more bubbles and used the soap to help rub Lassie's neck, which was tensing again. “I know—they fell like dominoes.” He paused. “And, like Domino's, you did it all in thirty minutes or less.”

“That's not funny.”

“It's a little funny.”

“My career is funny to you? Not being backed up by my superior, who professed to have faith in me until a councilman's son-in-law was involved, is funny to you?”

Shawn leaned forward, his arms going through the water and wrapping around Lassie's chest, his chin resting on his shoulder. “Shh,” he said.

Lassie didn't relax in his arms. “Don't shush me, Shawn.”

Shawn kissed his ear. “Shhhhh. Calm blue ocean.” He paused. “I mean, piles of dead squirrels. The NRA championship televised twice as much as the Superbowl. Your Civil War granddad getting his own section in all the history books, resulting in third-graders wearing monocles every Halloween.” He paused. “Staying at your desk and being able to answer all of the dirty sext messages I send you. Coming home and fucking me so hard every day that I can't ride my bike for a week.”

“I was going to do that anyway,” Lassie muttered, and Shawn smiled against his neck.

When most of the bubbles had dissipated, they rinsed off and moved to the bedroom, where Shawn instructed Lassiter to stretch out on his stomach so that he could really get to work on his back. He took his time, rubbing and kneading all the spots he knew got tensed up from spending too much time sitting at his desk or standing over a suspect in the interrogation room until they cracked. Lassie turned his face into the mattress and sighed, sounding much more chillaxed than when he'd gotten home. Shawn leaned forward to go over his shoulders again, and when his dick, which was hard from all the naked boyfriend underneath him, rubbed against Lassie's assie, the shaft of it grinding gently at the line between his cheeks, Lassie let out a pleased-sounding “mmm” and pushed back at him. Shawn kissed down his back, pressing his wet, open mouth here and there until Lassie moved again, rolling over onto his back and then pulling Shawn until he straddled him. Shawn bent down and kissed him again, rubbing their cocks together. 

Lassie put both hands on Shawn's hips, then slid his fingers down to the backs of his thighs and pulled. “Come here.”

“I'm on top of you,” Shawn reminded him. “How much more 'here' should I get?”

“Enough to fuck my mouth,” Lassie said, and grinned a little. “If you're into that.”

Shawn's eyes widened. “ _Fuck_ yes,” he said, as he scrambled up as fast as he could. He had his knees almost socked into the other man's armpits, his hands bracing himself up on the headboard, and he closed his eyes and moaned loudly when Lassie lifted his head enough to lick at Shawn's cock. He thrust his cock into Lassie's mouth carefully, not wanting to choke him, wanting it to last as long as it could—he loved both getting and giving blowjobs at this angle, although Lassiter didn't often go for it, as he said it made his neck too tired too quickly. Shawn waited until Lassie had his head relaxed against his pillow again, and then he moved his hips slowly, fucking _loving_ how Lassie could actually take the entirety of his cock into his throat. He felt the graze of the other man's teeth more at this angle but it was okay, anything was okay when Lassie let him do this. 

He got to go on for a minute or so, and then Lassie put his hands on Shawn's legs and squeezed a little, signaling him to back up. He did, sighing only a little and turning it into a soft moan as he bent down and kissed him again. Lassie put both hands on the back of Shawn's head and held him there, kissing him so good and so long that he started grinding down on him again, unable to help it, so wound up that his dick almost jumped when it touched Lassie's dick. 

“Shawn,” Lassie sighed into his mouth.

“Mmm.”

“Going to fuck you so hard.”

“Mmm _hmm_.”

Lassie suddenly stilled, and Shawn looked at him, confused for a second until he saw the edge of a grin. “No,” he said. “Actually...”

Shawn licked his lips, so horny now that his balls ached, ready for _anything_ —which was good, because Lassie sometimes liked to push his limits in bed just like Shawn would push his limits outside of it. Lassie had quickly learned how to handle him at the station and in the general public after they'd gotten together, and Shawn had had some of the best sex of his entire life when he let go of himself and just trusted Lassie and did whatever he wanted. Lassie was often up for anything too, and so far he hadn't refused anything Shawn had gotten up the nerve to ask for, some of which had been things he'd never even known he wanted. 

“What?” Shawn asked him now, trying not to grind again, trying to be patient, because he _was_ going to get it, that was almost dead-locked. 

Lassie moved his hands to Shawn's hips again, down to his ass, and thrust against him. One finger trailed along his crack and Shawn jumped—it tickled!—and he was torn between pushing back on it and rubbing his dick against Lassie's again. “I want you,” Lassiter said softly, and Shawn tried really hard to pay attention to his voice, but the fingers of his other hand were also rubbing his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, pulling him open, and he shuddered. “To fuck _yourself_ ,” Lassie went on, and lifted his head to kiss him. “On my cock.”

Shawn moaned shakily, his hips moving and thrusting and grinding without any instruction from him at all. “Oh, yeah, I can ride you,” he said. “For awhile.” They'd tried it before, and he could, but not all the way down, because the angle opened him up so much that Lassie's awesomely huge dick tried to sink into him too fast and it would hurt. He could take a little hurt, at least until he loosened up more, but Lassie liked being ridden so much that he found it difficult to not thrust upwards, and Shawn hadn't been able to hold the position long enough for either of them to come, although Lassie had been close.

Lassie recognized his hesitation and kissed him again. “I'm not going to move,” he said. “Do just what I said. You fuck yourself. As slow or as hard as you want.”

“Okay.”

“Get the lube and turn around.”

Shawn obeyed at once, retrieving the tube from the nightstand drawer and pressing it into Lassie's hand, and then he turned around so that the other man's dick was in his face again. He laid his cheek on Lassie's thigh and started to moan the second two wet fingers were pushed against his hole and then into his ass. They slid in fairly easily—Shawn had just gotten railed the previous night—and Lassie quickly found the spot that made him squirm, rubbing against his prostate as he moved his fingers back and forth, spreading the lube and opening him up. Shawn turned his face into Lassie's thigh and sucked on his skin, knowing he was going to leave a mark and not caring, starting to moan louder and thrust back when Lassie added his third finger. He kept on longer than usual, making sure he was _very_ well stretched, and when Lassie's cock twitched from the sounds Shawn was making, Shawn almost attacked it with his mouth, sucking down as much as he could and groaning around it, and Lassie hissed, thrusting his fingers in all the way hard. Shawn whimpered and pushed back on them, sucking harder.

Then Lassie's hand was gone, and he was pulling at him. “Shawn, Shawn, fuck, stop.”

Shawn reluctantly let the heavy cock fall out of his mouth, giving Lassie's balls a small squeeze just in case he was too close to coming—he was more than ready now, he was half-crazy with wanting to get _anything_ up his ass, and he would be one disappointed dude if his boyfriend lost his load and it wasn't inside him. He got turned around fast and Lassie quickly rubbed a glob of lube over his dick before Shawn threw a leg over him and got into position, one leg bent with his foot on the mattress and one knee on the other side. It took a minute or so of maneuvering until they got the head of Lassie's dick in his ass, and Shawn hissed when Lassie's eyes rolled back and his dick throbbed inside of him. 

Slowly, very slowly and with several long pulls at his own cock, Shawn managed to get down to both knees, Lassie's dick about halfway inside him and already feeling a mile long. It was so hard and so big that he breathed slowly, not leaning forward but up, one hand on his dick, which had wilted, and the fingers of his other hand rolling over one of his nipples. He let himself down a little more, took in a little more... a little more... soon it was going to knock against the back of his teeth...

“C'mere,” Lassie said. Shawn opened his eyes and saw him holding out a hand, and he grabbed it, entwining their fingers as he leaned forward a little, and Lassie held his arm where it was, giving Shawn something to grip onto and push against. That angle was a little better, he could take more. He rose up a little and then sunk back down again, taking more. Lassie moaned deep in his throat, true to his word not thrusting up or pulling him down. 

Shawn let out a shaky breath, his body adjusting a little more, and started to move himself, up and down, though still slowly. Each time he came down he thought he was getting looser, it was hurting less and feeling better. He gripped his own dick again with his other hand, slightly surprised that it was hard again, and when he gave it a few strokes he involuntarily squeezed down on Lassie's cock, which simultaneously hurt again and felt amazing. Lassie whispered his name again and ran a hand up his side, brushing his thumb over one of his nipples and then rolling it, and Shawn moaned louder, taking more of his cock, taking more, moving his hand and jerking himself faster, taking _more_ cock, and then suddenly realizing that he was all the way down on Lassie , his whole cock sunk up into him. He moaned again at the thought of that, feeling it inside him, hard and huge and _there_. He rose up a little more and tried going back down all the way in one, but that hurt again and he hissed.

“Shawn, Shawn, come here,” Lassie panted, gently pulling at the hand he was gripping. Shawn managed to get down far enough to be kissed, taking his hand off his dick to brace on Lassie's shoulder, and then his ass squeezed the dick inside it again when Lassie's hand closed over his cock and started stroking him. “Mmm... oh, Shawn. Yes, you're so good. You're okay. You can take it.” His hand moved a little faster and Shawn's body reacted, squeezing down again and then jerking hips up and forward. “Can you take it?” Lassie asked him.

“Yes, _yes_ ,” he managed. It still hurt but only a little, and much less than the _more_ he wanted. He pushed himself up again and started thrusting himself down, slowly and then faster.

Lassie grunted again and squeezed his dick with one hand, his hand with the other. “Yeah you can. Fuck, Shawn. Come on. Fuck yourself on my cock. Fuck yourself until you come. Fuck... yourself... and come on me.”

Shawn grabbed Lassie's strong arm with both of his hands and started slamming himself down now, taking it _all_. He whimpered and then moaned when Lassie palmed the head of his cock and then gripped the shaft again. He was so close now, jerking himself up and down so hard that he almost felt dizzy with it coming on. “Lassie,” he breathed, his voice tight and squeaky. “Ohmygod, ungh, god, fuck yes...”

“Take it, Shawn. Take it harder. Fuck yourself _harder_.”

“Ohmygod ohmygod Lassie, _Lassie, yes, ohgod_ ,” he cried, and with one final slam he let all of his weight down, getting it _all_ inside him, unable to move as his body spasmed back and forth, Lassie still jerking his dick _just right_ and then he was coming, squeezing down so hard that Lassie's eyes widened and he nearly growled as Shawn's body forced him to come while his hand and his chest and even his neck were sprayed. Shawn's lungs ran out of air and he collapsed forward, knowing Lassie would catch him and hold him while both of their hearts calmed down. Shawn was shaking with the intensity of his orgasm as Lassie gently pulled his half-hard cock out of him and then turned them both on their sides, neither caring about the mess, at least not yet.

“Love you,” Lassie murmured into his hair, and Shawn heaved a huge breath that was partly another moan.

“Loveyoutoo,” he said on his exhale. He felt Lassie rubbing his back and he smiled, feeling boneless and so satisfyingly exhausted that he doubted he could have gotten up even if CHiPs was on. As their bodies cooled he felt the wetness between them and made a face, groaning again, but this time in disappointment.

Lassie moved enough to look at him. “What?”

“We're all gooey,” he said. “And we _just_ got out of the bath.”

“Yeah. I'll go run another one. I assume you're not up for standing in a shower.”

“Not really,” Shawn admitted, his legs so tired that he hoped he could still walk to the tub.

Lassie gave him another kiss and then pushed him gently so that he lay on his back. “Be right back.”

Shawn closed his eyes and sighed again, this time in super-contentment, as he heard the water running again. In addition to his legs and back aching his ass was incredibly sore. “My psychic senses are tingling,” he said when Lassie came back in the bedroom. His eyes were still closed, but he thought he could still actually sense the other man rolling his eyes. “I'm seeing myself spending the entire day in bed tomorrow.”

“Don't need to be a fake psychic to divine that,” Lassie said.

“Maybe not, but I'm even less Spider-Man than I am psychic, so it couldn't have been my spidey senses.”

“Right. Come on—I'll help you in, and then I'm going to change the sheets before I join you.”

“Okay.” Shawn sat up and groaned—his ass really was sore after all of that hard slamming on that big dick. “Man, I'm _actually_ not going to be able to get on my bike for a week,” he complained. “Why don't you spend the rest of the week sitting at your desk and thinking about _that_.”

“I plan to,” Lassie said, and then smiled as he slipped one arm around Shawn's back and helped him stand. “I guess it won't be so bad. O'Hara deserves some credit—she's the one that tracked the lowlife's alias—and there's other stuff I can get done. And then I'll be coming home to you.”

“Mmm, yeah you will,” Shawn agreed, pressing his face into Lassie's neck as they made their way to the bathroom. “You're just going to think up some new stuff to do to me, aren't you?”

“Maybe.”

“That was great,” he continued. “I didn't think I could take it all like that.”

“I _love_ it when you take it all.”

“I do too, but there's no way I can do _that_ all the time. It was amazing, don't get me wrong—five stars, ten out of ten, would do again. I know how much you love that—“

Lassiter stood steadily by the tub as something to hold onto as Shawn stepped into it, and then when he sat down and eased back, Lassie knelt down and reached for him, cupping his face. “I love you more,” he said. “I can fuck the daylights out of you without making you spend the next day in bed.”

“That's really all I ask,” Shawn said seriously, and then he grinned again. Lassie leaned forward and kissed him, and then Shawn relaxed against the slanted side of the bathtub, closing his eyes as Lassie got up to go back into the bedroom. 

He knew that soon they'd be back in bed, all cuddled up and and sleeping the sleep of the well-fucked, and in the morning Lassie would probably make him some breakfast and bring it to him before he left for work. That was later, though—for now he swished one hand through the hot water, thought about how incredibly lucky he was to be with someone he loved more than he ever thought was possible, and gave his life two thumbs up as he waited for his Lassie to come back in and join him.


End file.
